custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JoseFVega
Offer Re:Accept Thanks! --[[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] 23:41, 11 July 2009 (UTC) It's no bother! Thank you very much for telling me! I actually looked straight past it in the recent changes! shockingly... yes. it can stand on the vorox legs in the back which gives it 3 inches, it standing normal is 21 inches. and the atakus helmet bends up when someone sits downrainpelt Hello I like your entries to the Symbol of The Skull contest. They are really good! Have you joined the Order of The Skull? Would you like to join? All you have to do is put your user name down on the Order of The Skull main page and if you have a self-moc put that beside your name! You Are Invited to join Hi there JoseFVega you are invited to join The Creators Of Gigas Magna Accept or Decline on my talk page. Vice-Leader You can be the Vice-Leader surely. But you must have a sig that links to the club. And Will you please write some of the chapters of my story:The Fairon Chronicles I would be pleased if you could(since I am on a thinking block). Symbols Well if you can make a symbol I would be pleased. If you have time can you make a membership card? And an invitation to join? I would be pleased if you could. dealine well it will be september 5th yes it can be computer aided Whoops Sorry about the Mata Nui mix-up. I'm, new to custom bionicle, so i'm still getting the hang of things. Thanks for helping me out, though! Wow... Wow, I'm at the first break in chapter 1 of the first link you posted(I forgot what it was called). You sure can write! I find that I don't read stuff with long chapters on the internet, the only reason i read this is because you asked me to. That is why my chapters are so short. However, this was amazingly good, and I'd love to read the rest, but I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow at about the same time, though. Then I can keep reading and comment more with you. (i'm really excited, because you are the first person to ever talk to me.) Here's Help Here are some things about The Fairon Chronicles: *The Brotherhood's role is less big as in the real storyline. *Shadowdermis is some sort of virus that if it "bites" someone thet one will be infected with it.The infected being becomes insane and gets new powers. *Kutrax is the ruler of Robotopolis *Robotopolis is outside Mata Nui's body. Kutrax got there with help from Velnax. *The Enforcers of Gigas Nui are the enforcers of the city of Gigas Nui. *The Order of the Great Beings is an organization with the highest ranking members of the Great Beings.Their leader is Leptys(Great Being of Aura) and their second leader is Sacho(Great Being of Light) *The Kodax are a prototype for the Makuta which hail from the planet of Kodax Magna. They were created by Antidax. *Velnax is the supreme ruler of the Kodax and he is currently disguised as a Makuta. (Velnax is also a member of the Order of Darkness.) *Kunaku is thought to be "killed" but isn't so that would make him leave the Brotherhood. In other words:Yes, Kunaku has left the brotherhood. *Fairon has so many enemies because of:His mask(Which allows him to shapeshift into all forms and copy their abilities) and he thwarts the plans of almost anyone bad. That's why they want to kill him. *I haven't thought of what the name is of the Kanohi that Rantu wears. *The only one which is not a Great Being and who still knows about Gigas Magna is a Skrall named Draconius. *Gigas Magna is a planet where Gigas Nui(The Great Spirit) is said to have his final resting place.It is also rumored that it is one of the headquarters of the Order of the Great Beings. *Kunaku is currently on the island of Xa Nui.That's the island of the Xa Matoran which are the Matoran of Aura. Cool Template Cool template for our club. There is only one thing:Doesn't the image need to be a Vahi(Which is our logo). Re:Hey Well it's a good idea to start recruiting members for our club. I can recruit someone. But not everyday. Can you suggest who to recruit first? Answer me on my talk page.And about Fairon:He can stay at the template no problems. Hey... Hey, I accepted Fairon's invite to "The Creators of Giga Magna", does that mean I can put my name in the spot where it says: Members. Also, can you tell me a bit more about Giga Magna? Teammcb. Whoops!!!!!!! Sorry, I just realized that it's called Giga'S' Magna. Sorry bout that. Okay,... Okay, I finished chapter three of the fairon chronicles. It's a really fun story! I'll do some more on it once I know where you two are going with it. P.S, from now on, to reply, reply on my talk page, and I'll do it on yours, so that we get the reminder that we have a message. Never Mind... Never mind, If you look, i fixed it. Stories I`m not sure about the real Vagra Nui Tales. Its almost sure that I`m gonna write a Dark mirror like story about the The Alliance alternate universe. Vagra Nui Tales 06:22, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Signature Hi! What do you think of my signature? Teammcb. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] 14:29, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Check This Out! Okay, check this out. It has a weird name because I don't want anyone to ever find it. I'll delete it as soon as you and Toa Fairon have seen it. http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/ZYXYZ Yeah! Yeah, that could work. Like I said, I just randomly made him so I don't care what you do with him. P.S, if you want me to take a more high-quality picture, I will. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] 15:00, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hey I KNOW! No, No, it says on the page of creators of ryta that anyone can join if they ask ansem the awsome first. -Teammcb. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] 16:25, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah YOu can Thanks! Hey, I noticed you or toa fairon quoted me on the page of kunaku, and on the page of shadowdermis. if it was you, thanks! p.s, who's going to write the next chapter? I'm willing to do another one if you have quardinated it with Fairon and know what's supposed to happen! Also... Also, Imade the page for Xa Nui. If you hate it or I messed up on certain facts, feel free to change or delete it. like i said, i'm reasonably new here, so i hae to learn the ground rules, but i think i did well. The only thing i wasn't sure of was if it was an island or a part of robotopolis. I made it as an island, but it can be easily changed if i was wrong. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 20:50, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Okie Dokie! Okie Dokie! Sorry, that phrase is so lame, but i felt compelled to do it. Alright, your editing it. as for the next chapter I... hold on, did you read the comment above the one titled "Also..." If you haven't, that one's from me, too. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 20:53, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Okay! Okay! sounds good to me! --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 20:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Guess What? Gues what? I was sitting around being bored with my bionicle peices and I put together a toa of ice. He could be used as rantu, but i'm not sure. read what it says in the article: ZYXYZ. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 00:33, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Wait a minute... Wait a minute, I thought you were the one who told Fairon that he should be a toa of ice. P.S, I don't know if it was you who completley re-edited The Dimension Chronicles, but if it was, I like it! --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 01:19, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Okay! Okay, we're all good. Although, I've left a couple of messages for Fairon, but he hasn't replied. Has he talked to you in the past two days? The Last Apocalypse Amazing! Chapter five is awsome! --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 02:09, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Dude! Dude! How long is this going to take! Still, I'm really excited for the whole thing. P.S, check this page out: The Dimension Chronicles Trilogy --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 02:35, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Don't worry... Don't worry, It won't be seen until the end of The Collection Chronicles. I've still got a ways to go before I get there. i assume by then there'll be enough information on it for me to cope with. Although I think the creators of gigas magna should start a story on something actually happening on the planet, so we can decide a little more about it. Re:Future Storyline Those are some good ideas. But I have some secrets: Kunaku can't get killed because he is still needed for future storyline. Rantu's color scheme is green with blue and he has Tanma's mask.Can you think of an element for him?(I personally want Space as element for Rantu but that takes me to redo his design.) Just say which element is best for Rantu.(REMINDER:His color scheme is Green and blue.But that's currently.)I will send you a picture of Rantu as soon as I've taken one. Hi What did you mean with updating my story? Yes, I add new chapers now and then, but its very huge, so it would take months to only finish the first book (please note that the first book is one of the longest, The Cronicles of Camaot: The Lies of The Truth is one of the shortest). I also create caracters outside of my story (for example: Oractos). Oh, and how did you like my story?Eeneend 10:22, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Hmm... Hmm, that's a tough one, but yeah. you do that, I'll fix the link--[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 15:19, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Thank You! Dude! Thanks for fixing all the articles! You are like: "Super Bionicle Wikia Dude!" --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 15:31, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Funny! Funny you should mention that! I saw that article first thing when I got on! --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 15:38, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Kutorax Uh... Thanks Re:Rantu's Element I'm still thinking. BUT... Rantu's design is not hard to redo. It only takes to replace his mask and arms. That's not much. Well will you say if I should redo it or not. P.S. I have plans for a secondary self-MOC. His name is going to be Silver. Thank you soooo much for letting me know! No, it is not over. P. S. Are you hispanic? if so, that's awesome! 545 you seem pretty nice --Kopakamata97 18:33, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah moc 4 u yes yes check out: BFTMOL Fan Club BIONICLE: Battle for the Mask of Life Kopakamata97 Moc Contest FayClaw the fayclaw looks pretty cool.Do you want to be friends? The Fairon Chronicles Hey, um, who is writing chapter five of the Fairon Chronicles? Is it ansem the awsome? You? Or have you and ToaFairon not decided yet? --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 23:20, 6 August 2009 (UTC) That sounds good Pretty much exactly what it says in the title. P.S, does the creators of gigas magna have any other idea for storys? I've got one, and I was thinking I could start a new story that takes place on gigas magna so that we can invent a little on gigas magna before my chracterss come to it in the collection chronicles. The only thing I wasn't sure about was if ToaFairon or you had any ideas of what you wanted there. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 23:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Will do. Okay. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 23:28, 6 August 2009 (UTC) My Bad My bad. it was supposed to go in the box. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 23:50, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Of course! Fay-Claw Could the fay-claw be used in Matoran tales? The Dimension Chronicles I finished The Dimension Chronicles! You'll note I put that up on the Main Page of the creatirs of gigas magna. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 04:54, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Chapter 5 You can surely write chapter 5. And Kutrax's Blog will start when chapter 6 of the first TFC comes out. P.S. Remember my secondary Self-MOC idea? I've finished him. He appeared in the first TFC. His real name is Fyxan but his codename is "Silver". P.P.S. I've made a HUGE MOC. I will make a picture soon. Largest MOC of mine Hello JoseFVega this is my LARGEST MOC. Do you like him? Hi Would you want to join The Living Order? One thing Hi there JoseFVega, from next week's Monday 11:00 AM to Friday 15:00 PM I'm away. So can you take leadership of The Creators Of Gigas Magna for that time. Answer me on my talk page. New Sig Check out my new and improved sig modled off ToaFairon's! P.S, I started a new story because I got the okay from ToaFairon. It's called "Revenge of the Rouge" Cool, huh? Hi, I know we've never spoken before but could you please vote here. I'm writing a new chapter and I need to pick one. Just type Master Glatorian into that wiki's search box and vote and I will owe you one! THANK YOU SO MUCH! It's so hard finding active users at this time. (Midnight to me!) Twilight Really? I didn't know. Twilight I don't look into the actual BIONICLE sotryline much, if do I do read something about it I would probably forget. LOL Sorry I can't enter your contest, I don't have any rahi mocs and I'm very bad at doing them. The Fairon Chronicles Hi, it's me, teammcb. Two things about the fairon chronicles, and one thing elswhere. 1) It mentions twice in chapter five that fairon turned into a klakk. It said "Fairon turned into a klakk and began to battle Kutrax" and then later something like "Fairon turned into a klakk and engaged Kutrax." Just noticed it was repetitive. 2) I would like to do the next chapter of it, but I need to know just one little thing. Do you have any idea where i should go with it, or should i just wing it? Unless of course you and fairon already had something else in mind, I noticed we had alot of new members. 3) (This is the thing elsewhere): I started a story that takes place on gigas magna called Revenge of the Rouge, but it hasn't really gone anywhere. Could you maybe take it a step into the right direction? (I find I'm not very promotive) --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 01:17, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Wow! NOTICE Oh, sorry. Oh, sorry about the scavenger hunt. It was just that, well, I don't do any other wikis and I wanted to do something on the internet. Anyway, I gave it an obscure enough name that no one will ever find it. I'll get rid of it soon as the week is up. P.S, I know I've asked this a million time, but I've never gotten a response: who is wroting the next chapter of the fairon chronicles? You already know I would like to do it, and if that's okay, I need to know what has to be accomplished. Okay!!! Okay, I'll do that. I have a bunch of good ideas, including bringing in another Enforcer of Gigas Magna. He's creation that I made. So yeah, I'll check with Fairon. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 09:45, 13 August 2009 (UTC) P.S... Okay, just so you know, if you havn't read the message above, read it first. Here goes. The shadow journey MoC contest. I have something I want to enter, but I am currentl on vacation for THREE WEEKS! This is only week one! I know you might be asking: "Doesn't he have schoole starting soon?" and the answer is: I'm homeschooled. Anyway, I came up with a solution. You know my character The Beast from the dimension chronicles? I was thinking you could use the same species of him, which I'll give a name and then enter as soon as I can! --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 09:52, 13 August 2009 (UTC) P.P.S... Alright, before you read this, read the two comments above. Alright? Good. I would like to enter your contest: Fisttak. Oh, my bad. Oh, my bad. where do I put my entrie, then? There's no entrie spot on the contest page. Also, did you read all three of the comments above? If not, PLEASE READ THEM. you have a maximum of 5 entries in each moc contest. Toa MoC Contest Dark Hunters MoC Contest Kopakamata97 MoC Contest urrrrrrrrrrrrrrr i noticed my page said 'die' on it earlier. wanna help me destroy gregfarshtey98's user page because of it? --TakaNordas 23:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) he told me to Turahk told me to just half an hour ago. and besides, Takanordas vandalized Turahks page hundreds of times! thats why he left! 0kharut0 The last apocalypse The last apocalypse is amazing, but can you tell me what is the Life multiverse club I have a club called the order of the makutaverse and I was wondering if you would join, also can you ask Toafarion for me (we desperately need members) Thank you so much for undoing the vandalism on my pages! :-) I am now twice in your debt! If there is anything I can do to repay you just tell me and I'll do it... twice... Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! ??? template gift wow thanks man, im not a fan of the color but i wouldnt pester you to change it, sorry i said that. but thanks, really, if you can think of anything id be willign to repay you. Daniel.c.c. 01:54, 19 August 2009 (UTC) you even added it to my pages? wow kindness is still a natural human trait i guess, lol thanks again. Daniel.c.c. 01:59, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Hi If TakaNordas and TakaNordasKiller are two different people, then it's a bit questionable username. However, I haven't seen TakaNordasKiller do anything illegal, or anything on this wiki, so I'm not going to take any further action now. If he does something questionable in the future, I'm going to have to block him and ask him to create a new account. --Toatapio Nuva 03:44, 19 August 2009 (UTC) RotR Okay, sounds great. Fell free to write the next chapter. I really don't know how we should do this. I mean, even though we have an end, we need a fun plot in the middle. Maybe we should show the whole story from someone else's perspective, and only the first in Forsk's. Then you can feel the mistery along with the character, as things happen in ways you didn't exacly expect from the little tidbit of what you saw. Anyway, if you come up with some good way to make it exciting and suspensful, great. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 03:55, 19 August 2009 (UTC) TakaNordas Are you sure TakaNordasKiller isn't just TakaNordas with an alternative account? If not, then I could probably block him for that message "TakaNordas, you're going down". That message is offensive. But I don't believe there's any real life death threat going on. --Toatapio Nuva 13:15, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure you can make some templates. Oh, whoops Sorry about the Gligg. I didn't relize that you had intended it to be only in your Last Apocalypse world. I figured it was just some new rahi you invented that Death just so happened to decide to make an army out of. (or at least, part of it.) Anyway, about the timeline, I think that works out great. So now I make it so that in the collection chronicles, when they go to Gigas Magna, it is already run over by Forsk, right? Or is Tetrack ruling. It's Tetrack, right, because the epilouge of Revenge of the Rouge it has Tetrack kill him. Okay, now that I typed it out, I get it. P.S, can you give me a link to the timline? Or are you putting it on a certain page? --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 23:36, 19 August 2009 (UTC) FuSoTech World Survival FuSoTech World Survival is... well, I'm under the impression that it's basicly a big battle between all the entries. That's about it. Hey, also, I like the timline. Everything seems to work perfectly in order. Awsome. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 02:23, 20 August 2009 (UTC) nope i'm not. * 0kharut0 "Xavtuk" Disqualified from "Toa MoC Contest" Dear JoseFVega, I looked at "Xavtuk" only to learn he was a Dark Hunter. I will transfer him to the Dark Hunters MoC Contest unless furter notice. I am sorry about this unfortunate happening. Must keep to the rules, you know! So sorry, --Kopakamata97 22:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ok, then is he both? and if so, he can also join the Dark Hunters MoC Contest! --Kopakamata97 23:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC) sorry my mistake... --Kopakamata97 23:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Best on the Wiki MoC Contest try this one! thanks! "The creators of gigas magna: voting" one of the feature pictures was the one I sent you I made! thank you so much! wanna enter a moc to the best on the wiki moc contest? also, have you voted on the main page poll yet? if so, what did you say? want to join the bftmol fan club? --Kopakamata97 23:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) hey thank you! age: gender: please answer --Kopakamata97 23:55, 20 August 2009 (UTC)